Who Did It
by slashblack89
Summary: Theres a serial killer on the lose and Detective lumpy thinks flippy is doing it. who is really doing all the killing? find out warning: contains violence


For the record: I do not own happy tree friends. I did make up this thriller/ slasher fan fiction story using some of its characters. I hope you enjoy

**Who did it? **

Chapter 1: the shit begins

It was Flaky's birthday and everyone showed up. "Happy birthday" everyone yelled and cheered. "t-t-thanks" Flaky said as she blushed and smiled. A big Birthday cake was brought to her. Toothy cut the cake. Everyone got nice fair sized slices. Nutty ate his cake. He went crazy and began to spin around. Everyone laughed. After the cake disco Bear pulled out his Boom box, turned it on and began to dance. Everyone else began to dance as well. Everyone had a good time at the party. When it was time to go everyone left.

Disco bear was walking home. He heard something behind him and turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there. All of a sudden someone jumped out from nowhere and smashed Disco bear's skull with a tire iron. His skull was crushed in. the mysterious person fled the scene. The next day Flaky got a visit at her front door from detective Lumpy. "Somebody got killed last night" Lumpy said "may I come in? They were a guest at your party yesterday and I just want a word with you". "s-s-sure" Flaky said as she Let Lumpy come in. Lumpy came in. he tripped on the carpet and got up.

"Disco bear was murdered last night" detective Lumpy said. "Oh no" Flaky said. "We have reason to believe that it was somebody from your party that murdered him" Lumpy added "Do you know who might've done it?" "No I don't" Flaky responded "none of my friends are like that….well almost none of them." "That crazy ass Flippy huh?" Lumpy asked. "Wait just a minute" Flaky said "how Flippy was in the past is in the past. He's not fucked up like that no more. He got cured from his post traumatic disorder". "Post traumatic disorder" Lumpy said "that's the shit that makes him go crazy isn't it?" "Yes" Flaky answered "he got it from the marines but he's cured from it". Lumpy began thinking. "That'll be all for now" he said "I'll keep in contact with you". Lumpy left Flippy's house. He went over to Flippy's house.

Flippy lived in an army hut. He was sleeping when all of a sudden he woke up to a gun in his face being held by Lumpy. "Flippy bear. You're under arrest" Lumpy said "you have the right to shut the fuck up." "What the fuck am I being arrested for?"Flippy asked. Lumpy ignored him and placed handcuffs on Flippy. He drove him down to the police station for questioning. Lumpy began eating doughnuts. "Disco bear was murdered last night" Lumpy asked "why did you do it?" "I didn't do shit" Flippy said "you don't got shit on me". "I got history on you" Lumpy said "you suffered from Post traumatic disorder, the shit that made you get all crazy." "Yes" Flippy said "I developed it while fighting in the marines but I was recently cured from it". Lumpy choked on some doughnuts. He drunk some coffee and threw the cup to the floor. He then continued to question Flippy. Flippy was placed into a cell

Meanwhile somewhere else toothy was running with a lollipop in his hands. He sat under a tree to eat his sucker. The mysterious figure that killed Disco Bear was hiding in the tree. The killer dropped a long loop of rope down from the tree. They wrapped it around tooth's neck. Toothy screamed as he was yanked up the tree and brutally stabbed and killed. He was hung from the tree.

Later on that day Nutty was happily skipping through town. An ice cream man drove up to him. "Me want ice cream" Nutty said as he went up to the truck. He was handed an ice cream cone. Nutty took a lick of the ice cream. He then began foaming at the mouth and fell out and died. The vendor inside of the ice cream truck was the killer. They smiled and drove off in the ice cream van. At the Jail house Lumpy talked to Flippy. "2 more dead bodies" Lumpy said "you got an accomplice?" "No you fucking moron" Flippy said "I didn't kill nobody. You got the wrong guy.". "You got a visitor here for you you murderer" Lumpy said. Flaky walked into the room. She sat across from Flippy. "I thought you changed Flippy" Flaky said. "I didn't do it. You know me better then that Flaky" Flippy said "I use to kill you guys but not anymore. I changed". Flaky began to cry "then who did it?" she asked. "I wish I knew" Flippy said. He stared down in sadness.

The killer was watching Cuddles and Giggles sitting and talking. The killer got an idea. The Killer grabbed a hammer and ran and smashed Cuddled in the back of the head and killed him. Giggles screamed as blood splatted on her. She looked at the killer and her eyes got wider. "It's you" She said "you're *****". The killer smiled. "I'm going to have to kill you" the Killer said. The killer chased Giggles with the hammer and knocked her in the back of the head. Her brains leaked out ad she fell on the ground. The killer continued to smash on Giggles with the Hammer. Elsewhere Petunia was swimming in a lake. The killer jumped in the water and swam by petunia. The Killer then stabbed her in the stomach. Petunia tried to run. The Killer jumped on her and stabbed her up. They then started a nearby wood chipper and tossed Petunia's body into the Machine. The killer ran away laughing.

The next day at the police station Lumpy received the news of all the recent deaths. He was thinking to himself. "If Flippy isn't the killer then who could it be?" Lumpy thought. During this time the mole, mime, and Handy was in a driving and hanging out. Mime was driving. "Did you guys hear about that crazy ass killer going around" Handy asked. "I heard it on the radio" Mole said "detective Lumpy is on the case". "He'll never catch the killer" Handy said "he couldn't find beer in a bar". The killer was hiding in the car. He knifed Mime in the neck. The car spun out of control and drove off of a cliff. Handy crawled away from the wrecked car. He was in terrible condition. Mime was dead. Mole tried to crawl away but the killer stabbed him dead. Handy slid away and went to the Police station.

Lumpy decided to take action. He had Russell, lammy, flaky, Flippy, lifty & shifty, and pop in an interrogation room. "We're thieves not killers" shifty said. "Let us go" Lifty said. "I'm not the murder either" Lammy said "I don't even have the guts to kill anybody". "And I have a son to look after" Pop said "I'm too busy to kill people. Flippy did it. He went on one of his killing sprees again". "Fuck you" Flippy said "I didn't kill anybody" Flaky sobbed. "Calm down everybody" Lumpy said "we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough". Handy crawled into the police station he was all beat up and dirty from the accident. "Help me please" he said "my friends were murdered today. I know who the killer is. I saw him. He tried to kill me and my friends". Lumpy smiled "I was just about to come get you" Lumpy said as he looked at the clean bandages on Handy's arms. He smiled. "I know who did it now" Lumpy said. "Who killed my friends" Flaky asked with an eyeful of tears. "Yeah" Russell said "I want to know too".

Lumpy pointed. "It was you" Lumpy said. He pointed to Handy. "You're the murder we've been looking for". Everyone gasped. "You fucking idiot." Handy said "how can I kill them when I DON'T GOT NO FUCKING HANDS.". "Your bandages" Lumpy said "you said you was just in an accident and you're all beat up and dirty but your bandages are clean." "That's just a fucking coincidence" Handy said "how can I kill anybody with no hands". "You got hands" Lumpy said "you been wearing those bandages to conceal them. you was in the back seat of the car with your friends, you slowly pulled your bandages off, hid them in your pocket, you then killed whoever was driving so that you would get caught in a accident with them. That way you would throw off all suspicion from yourself.". "Nice story but you're a fucking moron" Hammy Said "I don't have hands so I'm already off the suspicion list". Lumpy snatched the Bandages off of Handy. He was right. There was a pair of tiny hands under the Bandages. Handy was shocked and stuck. He knew he was busted. Everyone gasped.

"I'm also sure that the string of murders that were committed here recently was also Handy" Lumpy said "but why?" Handy smiled "it was for flaky" He said. Flaky gasped "f-f-f-for me?" she asked. "Yes" Handy said "I'm in love with you Flaky .I figured by killing everyone around you there would be no one to come between us. I knew if I started a serial killing the police would automatically assume Flippy as a suspect because of his violent past.". "Why didn't you tell me?" Flaky asked "why did you have to kill all of my friends?" Handy smiled. "Well now that the cat's out of the bag I bet you'll never go out with me and if I can't have you NOBODY CAN".

Handy reached for detective Lumpy's gun. He snatched it out of his hand. Lumpy began struggling with Handy. Handy managed to shoot a few rounds. Russell got shot in his head. Lammy got shot in the stomach and Lifty & shity"s eyes were shot out. Lumpy wrestled Handy to the floor. He managed to tilt the gun toward Handy and shoot him. Handy died. Lammy was injured. She was taken to the hospital. "Thanks detective Lumpy" Flaky said. She hugged him. "It was no problem." Lumpy said "if you ever need to talk to anybody you can come to me." "I will" Flaky responded. Lumpy and Flippy shook hands. "You kids be safe" Lumpy said. Flaky and Flippy walked off together. Lumpy was happy that he was able to solve the serial killer mystery but he couldn't do nothing about the permanent Mental damage Flaky had to live with for the rest of her life.

The End


End file.
